


Dinner at 7

by RumourOfCake



Series: The Daily Life of Michael Beloved-Underscore [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dinners, Gen, I’m impulsively posting this on my phone so tagging is weird for now, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumourOfCake/pseuds/RumourOfCake
Summary: Nothing bad has happened since Tommy resolved all the conflict of the server years ago, allowing everyone to finally live in peace. Fast forward to now and Michael’s a teenager now, having a nice family dinner with his parents
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: The Daily Life of Michael Beloved-Underscore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221350
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Dinner at 7

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I wrote this in the morning while going to school this is so bad and so self indulgent.

Tubbo hummed a soft tune as he stirred a pot of mushroom stew, waiting for Ranboo to finish setting the table. They worked in a comfortable silence, the only noise between them being the flickers of the fire and the muted clink as Ranboo set down their glasses and cutlery.

“Michael!” Ranboo suddenly called as he set down the last couple of spoons and forks, breaking the silence. “It’s time for dinner!”

A mess of shuffling from upstairs rang out, followed by the ziglin yelling a ‘coming!’ before he rushed down the stairs and eagerly sat at the table. Ranboo smiled at him fondly, ruffling his hair before he walked towards Tubbo and helped him to pour a substantial amount of stew into each of their bowls. 

They both carried two bowls each, one in each hand, and slowly placed them onto the table. Michael frowned in confusion as an extra bowl was placed in front of an empty seat, breaking into a grin as he realised: “Is Uncle Tommy coming around today?” 

His parents both nodded eagerly, causing Michael to jump up from his seat and whoop loudly. 

“Careful!” Ranboo warned as the table shook slightly. “Uncle Tommy is just running a little late, okay?”

Speak of the devil, Tommy soon rushed into the room looking very disheveled. He chucked his spare set of keys that Tubbo had gifted him into his bag, taking a deep breath as he dropped it by a lone end table in the corner. 

“It’s called being fashionably late!” He tried to reason before anyone could greet him, pulling out the chair next to Michael.

“Tommy, I thought we agreed on 7pm!” Tubbo argued back. 

“It IS 7pm!”

“7:38!” Tubbo corrected, rolling his eyes as Tommy and Michael started snickering to each other. Sometimes, he wondered whether or not it was a good idea to allow Tommy to be a present figure in Michael’s life as he grew up.

Although… the smile on his son’s face couldn’t be traded for anything else in the world, even if it was caused by creating chaos with Tommy.

“Why were you late, anyways?” Ranboo asked curiously, sitting down opposite of Michael. “You’re usually early.”

Tommy shrugged absentmindedly. “Meeting just ran on too long, Jack was being a right old bat with the new marketing strategy.” 

Michael laughed at Tommy’s complaints, prompting his uncle to start prodding him at the stomach. The ziglin squealed loudly, leaning over to prod Tommy back which then led into a back and forth of lighthearted bickering. Tommy then picked up a fork, ignoring Ranboo as he pleaded with them not to play with the cutlery, and he held it like you would a sword. Michael also picked up his fork, bravely ignoring his father’s requests not to.

Tubbo sighed in resignation, tired of the continuous mischief that Tommy always managed to rope his son into, as Ranboo softly tried to get the two to calm down and eat their stew. 

“Michael, please stop antagonising your Uncle Tommy. Talk about anything else!” Tubbo groaned. 

Ranboo patted him on the back in comfort, although the edge of a smile could be seen on his face. “How was the visit to the Temple of Undying this morning?” He offered. “You didn’t have time to say much earlier.”

Immediately lighting up like a light, Michael quickly straightened up in his seat. “It was so cool!” He exclaimed.

The rest of the evening went similarly to that, reflecting all the other weekly family dinners that they all had when Tommy would visit. Michael passionately recalled how Foolish Jr. offhandedly mentioned that Foolish was reflecting whether or not to expand his base, to which Tommy guffawed in shock. “It’s big enough, innit? Why do you need more!”

The other three just laughed and Michael went on to describe how Foolish Jr. had grown, calling it “unfair” that he inherited Foolish Sr.’s insanely tall genes while he had Tubbo as a parent. “I’m not that short! And you’re adopted, Michael!” His dad has tried to argue, to Michael’s cackling laughter from across the table.

The topic had eventually moved away from the blistering heats of the desert towards the freezing cold plains where Techno and Philza resided. “How have they been recently?” Ranboo asked, despite Tommy’s pout when the two had been brought up in the conversation.

“Uncle Techno’s been great!” Michael cheered.

“ _Uncle_ Techno!?” Tommy yelled in distress, prompting Tubbo to shush him and tell him that he needed to sit down.

“Yeah! He told me to call him that because it would make him mad— but training’s been really good!” _Tommy’s_ nephew quickly explained before changing the subject. “He’s been calling me ‘The New Blood Prince recently too. Something about the royal hierarchy? I wasn’t sure what he was talking about.” 

Ranboo perked up at the mention of the nickname. “Techno’s voices used to call me the Blood Prince. I’m not sure if they still do but they definitely did when I was your age.” He explained, wincing a little as Tubbo snickered that he sounded old.

“The Duke of Blood doesn’t sound that intimidating, to be fair.” Tommy reasoned. “It’s the next royal title down.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Michael nodded. However, a few seconds, he suddenly jumped up out of the seat, scaring Tubbo so much that he dropped his spoon. 

“You’re the Blood Prince!?” He shouted in disbelief, pointing his spoon at his dad as the other looked at him in confusion. 

“I didn’t tell you about my and Techno’s adventures?” 

“You went on adventures with the **Blood God?!** ”

“You train with him every Wednesday!”

“We don’t go on full on adventures!”

**Author's Note:**

> you compare this to HP and i smite you /lh
> 
> also twitter here please i'm desperate for clout /hj [here](https://twitter.com/rumourofcake)


End file.
